Giving Thanks
by LadyV77
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner at the X-Mansion. WolverineRogue. Complete one-shot.


**Author's Note:** Just a little ficlet for the Thanksgiving holiday, of which I hope everyone has a fantastic one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanksgiving dinner at Xavier's school, Rogue was told two weeks into November, was a traditional dinner. Huge turkey (actually several to feed all the hungry mouths, but one main one for show at the teacher's table) which the Professor carved, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, and a lot of different sides. And then all the varieties of dessert one could possibly think of, which of course eveyone somehow found room for even after stuffing themselves silly.

But before the dinner, there was the giving of thanks. There were no prayers said since the school was home to people of different religious beliefs, but the Professor and all the teachers were required to say something they were thankful for. The older students were 'encouraged' to say something as well.

Rogue had a feeling the Xavier's disappointment toward those who didn't come up with something was all the 'encouragement' they needed. He meant a lot to everyone in the mansion. Protector, guardian, father figure, teacher. Xavier was many things to many people, and none of them liked disappointing him.

Rogue thought of something to say after only a few minutes of thought, but she was sure it would be a lot tougher for people who hadn't had their lives saved in the past year. And to come up with something that no one else would think of? It could prove nerve-wracking.

Thanksgiving Day rolled around, and Rogue helped out with the dinner preparations by making sweet potatoe pie, something her mother had let her help with as a little girl. She also helped the others in the kitchen as much as she could, making sure to stay clear of the tofurkey Storm was making for the vegetarians of the mansion.

But the one person she most wanted to spend time with on this day to be with people you cared about was nowhere to be found. Logan had returned to the mansion three months ago after not having found a single lead to his past, and they usually saw each other several times a day. But today she hadn't seen him once. It could just be that he didn't want to be around in the environment reminiscent of family when he wasn't sure whether he had one or not, but Rogue still wished he had spent some time with her today.

When preparations were done for dinner, Rogue went to get herself ready. Half an hour later everyone gathered in the formal dining hall, and Logan was still MIA. Rogue took her place standing with the other young adults. Their temporary place was standing behind the teachers who were seated at the head table. The teachers would share what they were most thankful for, followed by the older students. Then everyone would sit down and eat.

Rogue had expected to see an empty chair at the teachers' table where Logan should have been, but a place hadn't even been set for him. Rogue caught Xavier's eye and he gave her a small nod. Rogue relaxed slightly. As soon as everyone was done saying their parts, she would approach Xavier and find out what he knew about Logan's whereabouts.

"I'm glad all of you could be here with me on this Thanksgiving Day," Xavier began when everyone was in their places. "I shall begin the toasts by saying that I am thankful for another happy year at the school full of new friends and familiar faces."

Rogue smiled, knowing she and Logan were part of the 'new friends' bit of Xavier's speech. She listened quietly to the toasts given by the rest of the X-Men and then some of the students. Most were heartfelt, though a few sounded a bit trite.

When it was her turn, she focused on a spot above everyone's heads and said clearly, "I'm thankful to have found a home where I'm cared for and understood, and for the new friends who helped save my life, both from Magneto and a life lived alone."

Rogue waited impatiently while the rest of the older students shared their thoughts. When they all shuffled to their seats at the next table, Rogue leaned down to speak privately with the Professor.

"Where is he?"

"Logan is down at the boathouse," Xavier informed her. "If you stop in the kitchen on your way, you will find a picnic basket with enough food for both of you."

"Thank you, Professor," Rogue said softly before disappearing.

Rogue stopped inthe kitchen on the way down to the boathouse. Someone had also provided a blanket to sit on, though there were chairs where Logan was hiding. The question was, why was he down there?

She found Logan sitting in one of the chairs on the deck, looking out over the lake. He turned his head and smiled at her when she came into view.

"Glad you accepted my invitation," he said gruffly.

"Invitation?" Rogue echoed.

"Who did you think made the picnic and put in the blanket in case you got cold?"

Rogue shrugged, "I assume it was the Professor, he didn't say anything other than to tell me where you were."

Logan nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. He patted the chair beside his with one hand. Rogue settled into the seat, placing the basket of food on the deck between their chairs. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, watching the light wind play with the lake, making miniscule waves in the usually motionless body of water.

"Why didn't you want to eat up at the house?" Rogue asked gently.

"Chuck told me a month ago about this shindig, about how all the teachers had to say what they were most thankful for," Logan began, turning to stare into her eyes.

Rogue knew he wasn't finished, so she didn't say anything. She did, however, reach one hand toward him to show support. He caught her hand in his and held it gently. Rogue's breath caught in her throat when she realized how intensely he was starig at her.

"And surprisingly I could think of a lot of things this year. Having a place to live, friends, a cause, being safe," Logan paused and took a deep breath. He almost seemed nervous. But that was impossible. The Wolverine didn't get nervous. "But the thing I was most grateful for was something I didn't want to share with the whole school, and if I couldn't say what I really felt, then I didn't want to say something less meaningful."

Logan paused again and his hand actually shook.

"What is it, Logan? You can tell me anything, you know that."

Taking another deep breath, Logan sat forward and scooted his chair slightly sideways so he was looking straight at her and sitting as close as possible. He reached up with the hand that wasn't holding hers and cupped her face over the fall of her hair. Rogue's mouth parted and her eyes felt suspiciously close to tears. He was about to tell her something very important, she knew.

"The thing I am most thankful for in the entire world is having you in my life, darlin'. I love you, Marie."

Logan's voice was so gruff it came out as mostly a growl, but Rogue was touched beyond mere words. Then Logan added to the moment with a fleeting but passionate kiss to her smiling lips.

"I love you, too, Logan."

Logan smiled and picked up the blanket to spread it on the deck. He sat down and reached a hand up to her to help her sit gracefully. Logan silently prepared them both a plate and poured a glass of red wine for either of them. He lifted his in salute.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Marie."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Logan," Rogue answered with a happy smile.

The End.


End file.
